Bend It Like Beatles
by imasmurf93
Summary: I've never really been much into soccer, or any sport really, but if Wally doesn't think I can do it...I'm just determined to prove him wrong
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Woohoo, new story...this one's based on the film Bend It Like Beckham, for those of you who haven't seen it it's one on my 'must see before you die' lists. I really didn't want to watch it but loved it when I did. **

**P.S. Sorry if I say football in this, I keep trying to put soccer but forget and out football...if I say football in this story, I mean soccer.**

Kuki's POV

"So Austin kicks it to Stevens...Steven's is taking a good run...AND HE'S DONE IT!" The television presenter announced.

I crossed my feet on the coffee table as we watched the soccer game on the television. The guys had come over to my house after school to work together on homework. As always we started on it and got bored after ten minutes so decided to have a break and stupidly, I allowed Abby and Wally to switch on the TV and take charge of the controller.  
I wasn't really a soccer fan...Hey, I'm pretty much a stereotypical girl. I'm not really into sport except for things that boys wouldn't class as a sport like gymnastics, dance and cheer leading.  
Anyway, I didn't really mind, it wasn't like there was anything better on the TV.

So I sunk into the couch as I watched the players on the screen and gave a bored sigh. Looking over to my friends. Abby and Wally were glued to the screen, conversing with the players, egging them on and cursing the opposite team. Hoagie was simply sat watching it happily, he enjoyed football but wasn't as hooked as Wally and Abby. Nigel on the other hand was continuing with homework...or some sort of paper work. Every now and then he'd scratch his bald head in frustration and scribble something out. I found it quite funny because he'd leave red nail marks on his shiny head and they'd stay for a good five minutes before fading.

"Kuki Chan, I thought you were doing homework!" My mum lectured as she walked in. I gave a sigh...great, here come the lectures.

She swatted my legs with her hand as she came close to me, displaying that she didn't approve of my feet on the table. I rolled my eyes and put them down.  
"We're just taking a break mum." I shrugged. "Anyway, the guys just wanted to know the score."

My mum tutted and I sighed, knowing what the next lecture was going to be about. Here it comes, 3...2...1...

"I don't know why you watch this garbage Kuki, it doesn't stimulate your mind in any way." She stated.

I just rested my head on the back of the couch and shrugged. No, I didn't like soccer much, but if there's one thing I love, it's winding my mother up. So if she doesn't like me watching a television programme, it's staying on longer to frustrate her.

She tutted at me again, thinking that I didn't take the hint that she wanted it turned off and went and switched it off herself.  
"Kuki will you please get ready. Mr and Mrs Whit are coming in half an hour and they're bringing their son over."

Great...another one of my mum's friends of the family and a son who they can try and get me paired with.

"Your friends will have to go home now." My mum 'hinted', she's not good at being subtle about things.

The guys took her hint and stood up, packing their bags and making their way towards the door. I stood and opened the door for them.

"Kuki, your father needs some Hakusai. Will you run to the store and get some?" My asked me, coming from the kitchen to look at me.

I nodded. "Sure mum, be right back."  
I grabbed some money from her purse and ran out of the door to catch up with the guys so that I could walk with them.

Abby, and Nigel went their separate ways and Hoagie, Wally and I walked through the park, towards his house and the shop.  
We were walking contently, conversing over various school teachers and subjects. A ball suddenly soared through the air, hitting Wally on the head.

"Hey Beatles, shoot it over here." A voice called.

Wally picked up the ball and turned to face the boys who called him.  
"Watch where you're kicking it Chad!" Wally sulked.

It was Chad, Maurice, and two other teens who I didn't know, one was Asian with spiky blue hair the other was American with black hair.

"Sorry about that dude, that was me." Maurice admitted. "Fancy a game?"

Wally looked at Hoagie, who shrugged. "Na, I'm going home. Later guys."

Hoagie walked off.

"Now we're uneven." The American boy sighed.

"How about you Numbuh 3, you wanna play?" Chad smiled me.

Wally scoffed. "What? She can't play. She doesn't even know how to play football."

I glared at him. "How would you know?"

He was totally right, I had no idea how to play football and didn't really want to anyway. But it annoyed me that he just decided it.

"I'd better not anyway." I told them. "I've got to get stuff for my mum."

"Come on, just a five minute game?" Maurice offered.

I looked at Wally who stared at me, thinking that he knew the answer.  
I frowned at him. Normally I would just say no, but I wanted to prove Wally wrong.

"I guess five minutes won't hurt." I shrugged.

"Great, you guys can go with Peter, Rai you come with me and Maurice." Chad said.

"What do I do?" I asked Wally.

"Just copy the guys on TV, we've got to get the ball into our goal over there and stop them goaling in this one." Wally explained quickly.

I ran and attempted to play, not that I was the best. But I enjoyed it.  
Wally kicked the ball and scored our third goal, I cheered and laughed. "I'd better go now anyway guys."

"Later." Chad said as they all waved me off.

I walked to the small oriental shop in the high street and bought the hakusai. For those who don't know what that is, it's a japanese cabbage. Then I made my way home.

"Kuki where have you been?" Mum asked me.

"I just walked with my friends." I told her.

She rolled her eyes at me. "You've been ages."

"I'm five minutes late." I corrected her.

She took the hakusai from me and took it into the kitchen.  
"Well go and get ready, you're not eating with us looking like that are you?" She 

I looked down at my every day wear of green sweater and leggings.  
"I was going to."

"Go change into your nice dress dear." Mum told me.

I sighed as I went upstairs. Why was nothing I did ever good enough for her?

I changed into a navy blue, dress which was just above knee length. On the upper half of the dress there were three, military style buttons.

I then brushed through my hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail. Wrapping some dark blue ribbon around it I heard the knocking of a door. I gave a loud sigh listened from my room.

"Hello Mai," My mum exclaimed. "And Tom how're you...Kuki! Where are you? Come down and meet Rai."

Rai? I thought as I walked down the stairs. As I reached a certain step I saw the spiky blue hair.

"Hi Kuki." Rai smiled.

I beamed. "Hey Rai."

"You two know each other?" My mother asked.

Rai gave me a smile. "We met earlier today."

"Well, that's nice..." My mum shrugged. "Anyway, Genki's just preparing dinner, shall we go and sit down?"


	2. Chapter 2

We sat and ate our meal. Each of us silently eating as our mothers aimlessly conversed, bragged and lectured.

"...anyway, I come home and he's done _that _to his hair." Mrs Whit sighed, reaching over and touching Rai's hair as if it was about to jump from his head and bite her. Rai pulled away and rolled his eyes. I knew that look too well, I did that look so often. It was kind of a _please don't embarrass me and tell this story again_ look.

I smirked at him and finished my last mouthful, wiping my mouth and sitting politely waiting for the others to finish.

"And he had such beautiful hair, it was like that boys...what's his name?...singer?...really popular with girls?" Mrs Whit babbled.

Mushi looked up. "Justin Bieber?"

"That's it!" Mrs Whit clicked her fingers. "He had hair like him...everybody liked his hair, why did you cut it off?"

I stifled a laugh. Any boy who had a haircut remotely like Justin Bieber's would be labelled as looking like him. No wonder he cut it.  
Rai glared at his mother and shrugged.

"I just wanted a change." He shrugged.

Mrs Whit sighed. "But did you really have to do that to it?"

Rai rolled his eyes once more. "It's called punk mum."

My mum chuckled. "It's terrible when they reach grumpy teens isn't it?"

Mrs Whit hummed in agreement. "Yours hasn't even reached teens yet."

"Doesn't stop the adolescent attitude." My mum replied shaking her head.

I sighed. "Mum, can I be excused?"

"Why dear." She looked at me and asked.

I simply shrugged. "I said to Mr Holmes I'd walk his dog for him."

I could hear the ticking in my mothers head and see the thought that she was putting into whether she should allow me to go or not. Eventually she nodded.  
"Okay, off you go."

"You want to come Rai?" I asked sweetly. 

Rai nodded and stood up.

"Can I come?" Mushi asked.

"No." I replied sternly as the two of us walked out.

"...saying that I can't complain...She's very good." I heard my mother start to brag as I opened the door. "...she does a lot for the neighbours like walking their dogs for money, she wanted a dog but I said..."

I closed the door and sighed.

"Man, I don't know which mum's worse." Rai chuckled.

I laughed along with him. "I don't envy Mushi or our dads."

"I feel sorry for Mushi, but our dads will just drink deer, get drunk then get lectured by our mums for being a 'bad influence' and 'stupid'." Rai replied.

I laughed again. We walked to Mr Holmes' door and I got his sharpei puppy Apollo. We then walked around the park. Conversing happily as we walked.

We soon came to the open field, where Chad, Maurice, Hoagie and Wally were once again kicking a ball around. We walked over and joined them.

"Want to join in?" Maurice asked.

I shook my head. "I have to take care of the dog."

"I'm hanging with her." Rai shrugged.

"What?" Wally asked suspiciously.

"Our families are having dinner, we just escaped." I replied with a giggle.

For some reason, Wally looked at Rai as if he were some dangerous animal.

"Hey, We've got a gawper at four o'clock." Chad announced.

Wally stared at him in confusion. "What?"

"4 o'clock." Chad replied. "Aw, man don't tell me you don't understand what I'm saying?...think of a clock."

"Okay." Wally said, closing his eyes.

Chad tutted. "Now look at four 'o'clock."

"The big hand or the little one?" Wally asked.

Chad gave me a look as if to say _how do you put up with him?_ And sighed again.  
"Which one do you think?"

Wally opened his eyes and looked ahead of him.  
Chad sighed an tutted again, walking and standing behind Wally, he grabbed his shoulders and rotated him.  
"One..two...three...four o'clock."

We all looked to see Rachel Mckenzie sat on the bench staring at Wally.  
_What's she staring at Wally for?_ I asked myself. _I thought she liked Nigel_. _There's no way she'd like Wally. She likes smart guys, he's just not her type._

Rachel smiled and stood up, beginning to walk over towards us.  
"Hey." She smiled. "You guys playing soccer?"

"No, we're playing golf." Chad replied sarcastically.

Rachel glared at him and then looked back at Wally. "Didn't you say you wanted to be a soccer coach Numbuh 4?"

Wally shrugged. "I thought about it."

"Our girls team coach has just been decommissioned and we really need another one. Fancy giving it a go?" Rachel asked.

We all looked at him, he thought about it for a second. "I didn't know you had a girls soccer team."

Rachel nodded. "Sure we do. How about it?"

Wally nodded. "Sure."

Rachel beamed. "Great, it's on fridays at the KND training arena. 5-6."

With that she walked off.

"Oooh, great job Beatles, nice to know you'll be doing something progressive on fridays now...like teaching a bunch of girls how to kick a ball without chipping her toenail polish." Chad cackled. The rest of the boys laughed.

I hit him. "Shut up, girls can play soccer, you've seen Numbuh 5 play right? Anyway, it'll be good if you want to be a coach Wally because it'll be experience."

The boys laughed again, I glared at them. My cell began to vibrate. I took it out and read the text from my mum.

_WIFRE BRE YOU_

She's never been one for predictive text. I guess it's meant to say 'where are you?'  
"We've got to go." I told Rai. He nodded and followed me.

"See you guys." He called.

I waved. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Wally glaring at us as we walked away. I shrugged it off, guessing that it was because Rai laughed at him when Chad made the joke.  
We dropped Apollo back and then walked back to my house.

"Oh, here they are. Well thank you for the meal Kani, and Genki, thank you for inviting us over." Mrs Whit smiled.

They got in the car and sped off.

"He was a nice boy wasn't he Kuki?" My mum smiled.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"He's very handsome." Mum hinted. I sighed. "Sure mum whatever you say."


	3. Chapter 3

Wally had been coaching for four weeks now. Any time he was with the gang he'd be talking about how great it was.

"...I mean these girls are actually better soccer players than half of the guys I know." Wally chatted. "Numbuh 5, you should join."

Abby looked up from her magazine. "Numbuh 5 has netball until half 6 on Fridays."

Wally shrugged. "Okay."

"I'll go." I said as a joke.

They all stared at me. I looked around at them in confusion.  
"You?" Wally scoffed.

"What?" I asked. "I learnt the other day, you can teach me." 

Wally scoffed. "You actually want to join a soccer team?"

"Why not?" I asked, now getting pretty irritated with his attitude.

Wally simply shrugged with an evil smirk. "You don't even like soccer."

"Well I want to give it a go!" I replied, a hint of anger now growing in my voice.

"Let her do it Numbuh 4." Abby snapped.

Wally went silent then looked up at me. "Okay, I'm leaving in ten minutes, fancy coming along?"

"Sure." I shrugged. Standing up to get changed.

…

We arrived at the arena.

"Did you bring your kit?" Wally asked.

I shrugged. "No, I don't have one."

Wally hummed and took me to a store cupboard. He picked out a shirt, shorts and trainers.

"Don't worry, they're real clean." he told me when he saw my reluctant expression. "They haven't been worn."

"Wally? Can I have trousers." I asked.

Wally cocked an eyebrow at me as he shook his head. "The kits shorts and long white socks."  
He handed me the kit and we walked out.

"The changing room's here." Wally said, I walked up to it and walked in.

There were around eleven girls in there, I felt as if I were intruding as they were changing.  
"Oh, hey." A girl smiled.

I smiled shyly.

"I'm Micha" She smiled.  
She was really pretty. She had an athletic figure and long, wavy, blonde hair. She beamed at me as she pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

"Kuki." I replied.

Micha beamed. "I'm the captain of the team. This is Chelsea, Sam, Becky, Lottie, Jess, Amy, Lulu, Flevvy, Tina, Lynds and Fanny."

I looked to see Fanny Fulbright staring back at me.

I smiled at her. "Numbuh 86, I didn't know you liked soccer." 

Fanny nodded. "My dad was always mad on it so I've always had to watch it."

There was a loud knock on the door.

"There's Numbuh 4 trying to tell us to hurry up." Micha chuckled. Getting ready to go out. "Welcome to the team."

I smiled as the girls exited. I then looked at my kit and sighed, getting changed. Into the white gear with blue strips down the sides.  
I walked out of the changing rooms to see the team warming up on the field. I went and sat down on the bleachers looking down in shame. Wally had obviously noticed and walked up towards me.

"You not joining in?" He asked. I glanced at him then put my head back down.  
"What's up?" He asked, coming and sitting next to me.

I tried to cover the large scar on my thigh but gave up and just looked down at it sadly.  
"It's horrible." I whispered.

"I didn't know you had a scar." He said as he sat down next to me.

I sighed. "I was always to embarrassed to show anyone, it's so ugly. It's why I never wear shorts or short skirts."

"When did you do it?"

I looked up at him. "Before the KND, I was four. My mum had told me three times not to run around the house when she was serving hot tea. I didn't listen and turned a corner just as she did. I ran into her, I fell backwards and she dropped the teapot on the floor, it smashed and covered my thigh."

Wally hissed at the thought of the pain.  
"There's not many of those girls who don't have a scar." He nodded towards the team. "On my first day they were showing me and telling me about them. I felt that mine was a failure compared to some of them."

"Yours?" I asked.

He nodded and lifted the hairline behind his right ear, showing my a long, thin scar.  
"I was fighting with my cousin and fell back into my aunts glass table. It smashed and some glass cut my head open." He explained.

I gave a chuckle. "So that's what happened to your brain?"

"Hey!" He smirked. Then sat back, staring back at the team. "I'd say Flevvy's is the worst, on her arm."

I looked over to the girl who Micha introduced to me as Flevvy. "I can't see it."

Wally shrugged. "You won't unless you really look for it. But she broke her arm and her bone snapped through, she had to have like fifteen stitches and surgery."

"Is her name really Flevvy?" I asked.

Wally chuckled and shook his head. "It's Darcy, but she hates it. Her last names Le'Flev. So they just call her Flevvy."

I smiled. "What about Lulu?"

Wally shrugged. "Her names Lucy...Now come on, you came to train."

I stood up and followed him to the pitch.  
"Okay,


	4. Chapter 4

As much as I hate to admit it, I actually enjoyed playing soccer with the girls. Plus Wally was a pretty good coach. He got me understanding and playing the game after half an hour into training.  
We trained for an hour and then got changed and made our way home.

"Fancy going to the park and seeing if the guys are there?" Wally asked.

I nodded. "Sure, sounds fun."

We went to the park to see Chad, Hoagie, Maurice and Peter playing...yep, you guessed it...soccer. These guys actually are addicted.  
Chad had always dreamed of being a professional sports legend, so would constantly play a game in his spare game, I guess he'd just rope the others into it.

"Fancy another two players?" Wally called as we walked up.

Maurice nodded. "Sure, more the merrier."

Chad bit his lip and grinned at me. "Looking tight in your gym gear Kuki."

I looked at my clothes, realising that I was still wearing the soccer kit.

"Whoa, what's that on your leg?" Chad scoffed. "It's like you put varnish all over your leg and it dried and shrunk."

I bit my lip in embarrassment.

"Back off you twerp!" Wally snapped. "Haven't you ever seen a burn before?"

"Wally, it's okay." I said with a sigh. "He's just jealous that I can whoop his ass."

I ran suddenly, kicking the ball from his foot and dribbling it around him as he chased me. The other guys laughed and joined in.

"Where'd your skills come from?" Chad chuckled, he grabbed me around the waist and I squealed with laughter.

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"I can't let a girl get to be any better than me." Chad sniggered.

I could sense a hint of jealousy or anger in Wally's voice. "Come on man, just put her down."

"Kuki Sanban!" I looked up to see my mum staring at me with disgust. She held Apollo's leash in her hands.

Chad cleared his throat and put me down. I stared at my mother, waiting for a lecture right there and then.

"Home, now!" My mother hissed.

I sensed that she was in no mood to argue so did as I was told. She waited until we'd dropped Apollo back and were home before she began to speak.

"You said you'd be back by half 7 and you're not, so I have to walk next doors dog for you...I do and I find you frolicking around with boys...you're bare legs on show...your scar in full view..." She began.

I shook my head. "I wasn't frolicking mum, we were just joking around."

"He was touching you all over Kuki, you don't know what boys like him are like." Mum shouted.

"Yes I do!" I exclaimed. "Chad's a flirt, but he wouldn't do anything."

"Is this what you'll do if I allow you to go to soccer?" Mum tutted. "Well that's it, you're not to go any more. You need more study time anyway."

I buttoned my lip and sighed.

"It's about time you started acting your age Kuki. You need to learn to be more ladylike." Mum sighed.

I stared at her and then made my way up the stairs. Diving onto my bed in a sulk.  
I didn't go downstairs until I decided to go to the tree house. I informed mum and said no more to her before walking out.

…

I sighed heavily as I walked into the tree house.  
"Hey Numbuh 3."

I looked to see Wally sat in the couch, he gave a smile and I replied with a small beam before flopping on the couch next to him.

"What's up?" He asked.

I looked up at him. "What?"

"What's wrong?"He asked again.

"Nothing?" I shrugged. Looking over to him, I could tell that he wasn't convinced.

"Is it your mum after seeing her at the park?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. She says I've got to be more 'ladylike' and act my age. She told me that I can't play soccer any more"

Wally scoffed. "that's a little harsh."

I sniffed. "it's like they don't even want me as a daughter sometimes. I mean, Mushi's so much naughtier than I am but she gets away with everything. I've never skipped school or done something that they've told me not to do like she's done so many times, but they never see that, all they do is nag at me and tell me how I could be better. Comparing me to other people's kids."

Wally placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked to him and rested my head on his shoulder lightly. I'd never done this before, but I really just wanted some comfort. He didn't seem to mind much, although he seemed to tense up a little, I then felt his arm unsurely lift and rest on my shoulders.

"Parents never see the good in their own kids." Wally told me softly, then gave a nervous chuckle. "Mine are always asking why I can't be more like you."

I gave a small laugh. It was true, Wally's parents adored me, if I ever went to Wally's house they'd make such a fuss and treat me like their own daughter. Sometimes I wished that I could have Wally's parents, they're so fun and laid back. They don't push Wally too hard, plus they make time for him.

I glanced up to Wally and met with his eyes. I stole a quick glance at his lips before lookingback into his eyes. The sound of a closing door made us both jump. I looked over to see a smirking Abby stood in front of us.

"Numbuh 5's sorry to interrupt." She chuckled evilly.

Me and Wally exchanged glances before I sat up. Wally then decided to sat up from the sofa.  
"I'm just...going to my room." Wally stated. Then he walked out.

I followed him with my stare but locked my gaze on Abby as he passed her. She was grinning at me knowingly with her hands on her hips.

"What was going on there? Sorry Numbuh 5 came in at the wrong time." She told me, sitting next to me.

I shrugged. "Nothing, I just kind of got a little upset."

Abby frowned. "Why? What's up girl?"

I told her about going to soccer practise and then playing with the guys in the park, and about being caught playing around with Chad by my mum and how she got the wrong idea. I then told her about what she had said to me.

Abby sighed. "Girl, parents suck, especially controlling ones."

I nodded.

"But from Numbuh 5's POV, you need to have a little fun. Just don't tell them that you're doing soccer, say you're studying at Numbuh 5's or something, Numbuh 5 will cover for you."

I beamed. "Thanks Numbuh 5."  
I pulled her into a hug. Abby wasn't my best friend for nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

So, every Friday at 5 o'clock until half past 6 I'd mum would believe that I was revising for exams with Abby. When in reality I'd be at soccer training with Wally and the girls.  
We'd just finished a workout and practise and were changing to go home. I was sat next to Micha and Fanny and talking about my mum.

"She's always worried about my grades, it's always study, homework, extra work." I sighed. "She hated the fact that I was doing soccer and told me I couldn't go."

Fanny scoffed. "You mean she doesn't know you're here?"

I shook me head. "She thinks I'm studying at Numbuh 5's."

They all chuckled.

"What's with that dude with the blue hair who went into your house the other day Numbuh 3?" Fanny asked.

I stared at her. "How do you know about it?"

She shrugged. "I saw him when we were walking back home from the store."

"Another one of my mums matchmaking attempts." I chuckled.

Micha cocked an eyebrow. "She does that often?"

I nodded with a giggle. "She desperately wants me to marry another Asian. She doesn't like me hanging around with my guy friends that much because she's worried I'll end up with them."

"What's so bad about that?" Fanny asked. "Numbuhs 4 and 2 are cute...and sweet."

I chuckled. "My mum's like, the most prejudice woman on earth. She doesn't really like me hanging around with American guys let alone English and Australian."

"How's she expect you to get a boyfriend then if she doesn't approve of anyone?" Micha chuckled.

I nodded. "She hates me with Indians, blacks, whites?"  
I made a buzzing sound like the wrong answer on a game show.

"Sounds like you'll be marrying another Japanese guy." Micha sighed.

I shrugged and nodded. "I'm surprised she hasn't dragged me back there yet."

The girls all laughed.

"Are you all ready yet?" Wally yelled from the door. "Or are you all too busy talking?"

I rolled my eyes and stood up. We made our way out. After all of the girls had made their way home, Wally locked up and we jumped into the M.I.N.I.B.U.S. And went home.

"You not staying at the treehouse?" Wally asked me as I made my way to the door.

I shook my head. "No, I have to look after my sister, my mum and dad are going to my aunts tonight."

"Oh, okay." He replied. "See you later then."

"Bye." I smiled and walked out.

When I got home my mum looked at me strangely.  
"Didn't Mushi come and call for you?"

Crap.  
"Uh, I must have missed her." I shrugged.

As if on cue, Mushi walked through the door.  
"Where were you Mushi?" Mum asked.

Mushi shrugged. "Kuki had just left when I called for her."

Mum nodded and went upstairs to continue getting ready. I walked up into my room and Mushi ran up after me, slamming the door quickly and diving on my bed to sit next to me.

"So where were you?" Mushi whispered.

I shrugged. "What do you mean? I was at Abby's and you just missed me."

"Abby didn't answer and Cree said that you hadn't been there all day." Mushi replied quietly. "So where were you? Sneaking off on a date with Numbuh 4?"

"I don't date Numbuh 4! He's my best friend!" I exclaimed...man I wish.

Mushi scoffed. "Come on Kuki, you can tell me, I always sneak off to Sandy's, you can tell mum on me if I ever tell on you."

I rolled my eyes. "I was at soccer practise."

"Soccer?" Mushi burst out laughing, so loud that I had to shush her.

"But you suck!"

"How do you know? You've never seen me play. It's pretty fun, and I think I'm getting pretty good. Wally said I'm getting better too." I smiled.

"Ooh, _Wally_ did, did he?" Mushi giggled.

I hit her with a pillow. "Shut up!"

A knock on the door made us turn and my smiling mum came into the room.  
"You two are so much happier when you're sticking together and not fighting." She beamed.

I rolled my eyes and glanced at Mushi, who did the same.

"Well we're going now any way. Bye loves." Mum waved.

We said goodbye and our parents left. Me and Mushi didn't mind when mum and dad went out, in fact we enjoyed it as we could have anything on the TV, music as loud as we wanted, as much and whatever food we wanted.  
Mushi switched on her alternative rock music in her room as I ran myself a nice, hot bubble bath. As I lay in the bath and watched the steam around me I listened to the roaring guitar and heavy drum beat of Mushi's music. It's a pretty good job I'm so varied in the songs I listen to.  
I began to daydream. Wally had smirked at me a little more during practice today, he even touched my waist when he was showing me how to stand and kick when doing a free kick.

I held my breath and brought my head under the water. I was starting to like Wally even more than I usually did, and that was _a lot_, I think I was falling in love with him.

After my bath I dressed into my fluffy dressing gown and made myself a cocoa, I guessed that Mushi had gone to bed as it had become quiet upstairs. I sat on the couch and switched on the TV.  
Mum and dad soon came home. As mum saw me she beamed. "Hello darling."

I smiled back and turned my attention back towards the television.  
My mum came and sat next to me. "Shouldn't you be in bed right now? It's 11:15."  
I sighed. "It's not a school night."

She smiled at me. "Okay, I'll let you off. Guess what?"

"What?" I replied, my eyes still on the television.

"You're Aunt's getting married in two months."

My eyes widened happily. "Really?"

My mum nodded. "You can wear that pretty yellow dress that you've got but never wore. You might need to get some shoes for it though."

"Can I get some tomorrow?" I asked.

Mum nodded. "Of course dear, the sooner you get them the better."

I beamed and stood up, making my way to bed. Taking out my cell and texting Abby.  
_'hey fancy a shop tomorrow, I need to get some shoes for my aunts wedding'_

I smiled after she texted back saying.

_You already know Numbuh 5's answer to any sort of shopping, ALWAYS!_


	6. Chapter 6

So the next day, me and Abby went to the mall to find some shoes for my aunts wedding. We walked around a few shops before looking around in the shoe shop.

"So what kind of shoes are you looking for girl?" Abby asked me.

I puffed out a large mass of air. "I don't know, they need to go with that horrible yellow dress that my mum brought me the other christmas."

Abby chuckled. We began to look around for some shoes that would match my dress. I walked past the sports section. I wouldn't usually, but I was just browsing. But a pair of soccer boots stood out to me, they were white, with a blue Nike tick, blue stripes at the back and silver stubs on the bottom, the laces were dark blue.  
I smiled as I picked one up and examined it.

Abby walked over to me and glanced over my shoulder at it. "Nice soccer boots."

"I know, they're great. But mum only gave me $20 for shoes to go with my dress." I sighed.

I stared at the boots longingly.  
"How much are they girl?" Abby asked.

"$30" I moaned, looking at the price tag and putting the boot back on the shelf.

"Well Numbuh 5 knows that Cree has some perfect shoes for your dress, plus she hasn't worn them since she was twelve and has tiny feet! You can borrow them if you want." Abby told me.

I beamed at her. "Really! Thanks Numbuh 5...but I'm $10 dollars short."

"It's okay, you can lend $10 from Numbuh 5." Abby smiled.

I smiled. "Thanks Numbuh 5, you're the best."

We paid for my boots and decided to go for a milkshake, Abby brought me a strawberry shake and we sat at the table sipping them slowly while chatting merrily.  
I suddenly felt two hands over my eyes which blocked my vision.  
"Guess who." Said a husky voice.

"Wally, you can't disguise your accent." I chuckled. Pulling his hands from my eyes.

I spun around to face him but gave a confused expression when I saw Fanny next to him.

"Hey Numbuh 3." Fanny smiled. "We were just buying new soccer balls after Amy pelted three off MoonBase."

I smiled and looked back at Wally.

"Check out Numbuh 3's new boots." Abby told them.

I took the box from it's bag and opened it.  
Wally gasped. "Nice. I thought you would have picked rainbow monkey ones or something."

"There's rainbow monkey ones?" I asked.

Wally rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Well we'd better go, right Numbuh 4?" Fanny said, batting her eyes and gripping onto Wally's arm, giving him a tug.

I felt a touch of jealousy as Wally obliged and took a step backwards with her.  
"Yeah, maybe we'll see you in a minute?" Wally asked, stepping backwards.

I nodded. Watching them as they walked away.  
"Numbuh 5 sees a green monster sipping a strawberry shake." Abby laughed.

"What?" I asked.

Abby shook her head at me. "Girl, you're so jealous that they're hanging out. Don't worry about it."

"Why would I be jealous?" I argued.

Abby once again shook her head. "...You see the way Numbuh 86 was flirting with him? He didn't notice because he was too busy staring at you."

I gasped is disbelief. "Don't be so stupid Numbuh 5."

Abby gave a chuckle.  
"Aw, young love." Abby teased.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I then felt a poke on my back. Turning around, I saw my blue haired friend. "Hey Rai."

"What's up Kuki?" He smiled, sitting down next to me.

"Abby you know Rai right?" I looked at Abby and motioned to Rai.

Abby nodded. "Sure, hey there."

"Hi." Rai smiled. "So what you been up to?"

"Just got some new boots for soccer." I replied.

"Awesome." Rai smiled.

We had a small chat and after a while, Wally and Fanny showed up again, having bought their new soccer balls. We all sat around one table and conversed.

"...So Abby's going to lend me some shoes so that mum thinks I bought them and doesn't go nuts at me." I explained to them all.

They all laughed.

"Numbuh 3, I never would have imagined you rebelling against your parents." Fanny laughed.

"Are you kidding?" Rai laughed, placing an arm over me. "That's her lifetime ambition."

I giggled and looked at Wally who for some reason was giving Rai an evil glare, before glancing back at me and smirking.  
In the end, we decided to get home. I stepped in the door and my family were sat around the television watching an anime film that had become a family tradition to watch every few months. _My Neighbour Totoro_. They looked over in my direction, I turned and stared to walk up the stairs.

"Did you get the shoes Kuki?" Mum asked.

I nodded in response and took the next step. 

"Let's see them then." Mum ordered.

_Crud_. I thought to myself. "I'll show you later."  
The bag suddenly went from my hand I spun to see that Kuki had snatched it from me and was running over to mum.

"No! Give that back!" I shouted.

Mushi dived on the couch and pulled the shoebox out of the bag. She took the lid from the box and I held my breath. My mum gasped as she looked in the box and picked up a soccer boot. She looked up at me with a cold glare.

"Where are you're shoes for the wedding, I hope you weren't planning on wearing these." She said firmly.

I shook my head. "There weren't any that I liked."

"How much were these?" She asked me.

"$20." I replied, not telling her about borrowing money from Abby, she gets real uptight about borrowing money from people.

Mum sighed in anger. "You'll have to take them back tomorrow."

"It's Sunday Mum, it won't be open." I replied.

Mum tutted. "Well after school one night."

"They're non refundable mum." I told her.

"I don't care!" She snapped. "You're not having them anyway, I'm really angry with you Kuki!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Take them back?" Fanny panted as we did our cool downs from training. "You can't take them back, the shop doesn't accept it."

"That's what I told her." I gasped back, doing a sit up.

"Pick the speed up!" Wally ordered us, walking around us all as we did sit ups.

"She had a fit when she saw the boots, I was being yelled at for over an hour. It had to be a new record!" I continued.

Wally walked over. "Will you two can it and carry on with the training? Numbuh 3, keep the talking for 5 minutes will you."

I waited until he'd walked past us, then continued. "I guess I'll just have to hide them and then..."

"Numbuh 3!" Wally snapped, he came and crouched down next to us. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," I shook my head innocently as I sat up and faced him.

"Well then what's so important that you have to talk through practise?" Wally asked me. I felt like a five year old being told off by it's teacher.

I shrugged. "Nothing."  
Wally really was taking this coaching seriously, he was getting mean. Not that I wasn't used to it.

"Good, 10 laps around the pitch ought to give you time to finish yapping." Wally scolded.

"What?" Fanny gasped. "Numbuh 4 that's just out of order."

"I'm the coach here Numbuh 86!" Wally snapped. "And I don't remember telling any of you to stop! Unless you all want to join her, carry on!"

I sighed and stood up, deciding to obey before my punishment doubled in laps. This was Wally's means of discipline. A person would do what he'd asked them not to, or done something they shouldn't would have to do laps. He'd never made anyone do 10 laps before, he must have been pretty irritated with me about something. I didn't complain though, Wally may have been a tough coach, but he was fair.

I panted as I went finished my eighth lap, I continued to run, about a quarter of the way I felt a sudden crick in my ankle, making me cry in pain. I'd hurt it earlier during practise and it hadn't eased up, this was making it worse. I limped a little, but continued to run, the sooner I got the laps done, the sooner I could leave.  
I heard Wally's voice by the entrance to the pitch and glanced over to see that the team had finished and were heading to the changing rooms. Wally was leant against the post watching me. I was around half way, the pain in my ankle was getting worse.  
I slowed down a little, eventually stopping. Wally made his way over to me.

"Come on, 10 was a little too much, call it a day." He told me as he reached me.

I shook my head. "I've still got two more to do."

"Come on Numbuh 3, you'll do yourself an injury."

I tried to continue to run, attempting not to look weak in front of Wally. But the pain in my ankle got worse, I hissed and leant against the rail, taking the weight off my foot.

"Is your ankle hurting?" He asked me.

I looked back at him and shook my head. "No, I'm okay."

"Come on, let's check it." He told me, sitting down on the astroturf.

I shook my head again. "It's nothing."

"I'll be the judge of that." He replied, tapping the floor next to him. I sat down and put my sore ankle out in front of me, slowly pulling down my sock. It hurt, a lot.

"How long's it been hurting?" He asked me as he gently picked up my ankle and placed it on his lap.

I shrugged. "When we were learning slide tackles I think I did it wrong and I twisted it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Wally sighed, looking back at me,pulling off my boot and sock he gently put two fingers on my ankle and massaged it slowly. I gritted my teeth in pain.

"I thought it would go away after a few minutes, and I guess I didn't want you to think that I was weaker than the others." I blushed a little with embarrassment.

Wally shook his head and looked up at me. "That's ridiculous Kuki. I know you're probably way stronger than half of those girls, it's not like you to make a fuss over a little bruise."

I watched him as he examined my foot. Giving a small smile. "Since when were you good at medical stuff?"

"Coaching training." Wally grinned back. "It's pretty swelled up, come on, we'll get some ice on it."

He placed my ankle on the floor and stood up, holding his hands out to pull me up. I lifted myself up with his support.  
"Come on, rest your weight on me." He told me, placing my arm around his shoulder.

I did so as I tried to walk, trying to ignore how close we were together and what a sight we must have looked.  
He took me into the changing rooms and placed me by my clothes. He then walked out. I decided to get changed while he was gone, so carefully took off my shirt and put on my sweater. I took of my shorts, it hurt to put on my leggings but I was to determined to get my leggings on before Wally came in. He knocked on the door and I called him in. Wally sat on the bench opposite me. He picked up me ankle and placed it on his knee, placing an ice pack on the swollen part. I gasped in pain and shock of the cold.

"Sorry." He said quietly.

I smiled back at him and we sat in silence.

"We're going to face the TND against soccer next week." Wally told me. "Think you'd be able to come?"

"What day?" I asked.

Wally looked up at me. "Saturday, it'll be a weekend stay over by their HQ on MarsBase. We'd get back on Sunday."

I shrugged. "I'll tell my mum I'm staying at Abby's."

Wally chuckled. "Can you walk now?"

I tried to stand up but gasped in pain once again. Wally sighed. "Come on, let's get back."

We made our way down the street, past Wally's house. A purple sports car was on the drive, I'd never seen it before.

"Has your dad got a new car?" I asked.

Wally sighed and continued walking. "No."

"Well who's car is it?" I asked curiously.

"My uncles." Wally replied quietly and didn't look back at his house.

I smiled. "You didn't tell me your uncle was coming over."

"Didn't think it was much to talk about." Wally replied, making it clear that he didn't want to talk much about it.

After getting home, Wally knocked on my door. My mum answered.  
"Hi Mrs Sanban, Kuki had an accident on her way home from Abby's."

"I tripped over and twisted my ankle." I told her.

"Oh dear." My mum sighed, helping me into the house.

Wally stood on the step outside. "I'll see you tomorrow Kuki, you just have to rest it."  
With that my mum closed the door.

...I know that Wally, I am a trained KND nurse!


	8. Chapter 8

I'd told mum and dad that I was staying over at Abby's for the weekend while I went on the soccer trip with the team.  
We were facing the TND team on MarsBase, I couldn't wait to see how much I'd improved.  
We arrived at MoonBase where the M.I.N.I.B.U.S was waiting. We all jumped in and Wally drove us to Mars.

The game was going well, we were winning 2-1. despite the fact that the teenagers were dirty players. With a subtle shove, a teenager managed to get the ball from Becky and kicked the ball into the goal. We all disagreed and shouted to the ref, who was biased to the teenagers so chose to ignore it. However with a shout from Wally, we continued with the game.  
Another shove from a teenager made me fall to the ground. This time the ref couldn't deny it.  
I was served a free kick. Taking a look at Wally I drew a deep breath. He gave me a reassuring smile and nodded at me. I ran at the ball, remembering all that Wally had taught me. I kicked the ball heavily and it swooped towards the left hand corner. My face dropped as the goalie caught it. 

The team rushed up to my side, patting my shoulder, telling me that it was no big deal. Man that made me feel bad. I glanced over at Wally, he looked disappointed.  
We all walked up to him.  
The voice on the microphone made me feel so bad "And that gives the TND another great triumph of 3-2."

"Good try Numbuh 3." He gave me a small smile.  
I knew Wally too well, he was just being nice, that tone of voice showed that he wasn't too happy.

That night we went back to MoonBase to stay over at a KND hotel. Before bed we decided to go partying. Fanny and I were getting ready in our bathroom when my mum called.

"Hey mum." I sighed into the phone. "Yeah we're good. Abby and I were just going over maths before we watch a movie."

Fanny chuckled at me through the mirror as I rolled my eyes at my mum.  
"No Mum I'm fine...Okay, bye...Bye..." I sighed. "...I love you too."

I clicked cancel on my phone and sighed. Fanny chuckled again.  
"I hate it when my parents get on my case." She smiled.

I nodded. "Trust me, you don't know the meaning."

"Come on." Fanny laughed. "Let's go have fun!" 

We walked downstairs where Wally and the rest of the team were waiting. They all cheered and whistled at us as we arrived.

"We should have known it would be you two taking your time." Chelsea laughed.

I bit my lip as I laughed along with the girls and looked up at Wally, he was staring back at me with a warm, dreamy smile. His eyes scanned my blue strapless party dress. He brought his eyes back to to meet mine and beamed.

We all made our way to the KND club.  
…

Sipping my fourth Sugartail I stood up, walking over to where Wally was sat talking to Fanny, I felt a little weird but perched next to him.

"Sorry for messing up the free kicks Numbuh 4." I smiled.

He beamed back. "Don't worry about it. Even the guys don't do well when we go against TND, they're our allies but they're dirty players. You all did well anyway."

"I'll ask ya one more time!" Fanny ordered. "Are you coming to dance or what?"

"No." Wally snapped.

"Come on you big wuss!" Fanny began to growl.

I giggled. "Just go dance Numbuh 4!"

"No!" Wally shook his head.

"I'm not takin' no as an answer!" Fanny exclaimed, pulling him up.

I laughed as Wally gave me a scared, 'help me' look. I then stood up and joined Becky and Lottie, talking by the bar.  
On the next song I felt a hand on my waist an heard a voice in my ear.

"Come on, come dance." Wally said in my ear.

I spun around, "No!"

"If I have to so do you!" He laughed, tugging my wrist.

He pulled me up to where Fanny was stood and we danced as a group of three to The Killers _Mr Brightside_.  
When the song ended, My head was spinning. I decided to go outside for air.  
As soon as I got outside I lost control of my legs.

"Whoa, are you okay Numbuh 3?" Wally asked me, catching me before I fell. He must have followed me out.

I put a hand to my head and gasped. Wally slowly let me go as I leant against the barrier of the steps.

"I think I had a little too much to drink. I'm not used to this much." I sighed.

Wally laughed. "Yeah, You've got a real big sugar rush."

I leant my back against the rail and breathed in the fresh air in contrast to the smoky, stuffy air of the club that was in front of me.  
A thought then came to my head.

"Wally? Why don't you like your uncle?" I asked.

He was facing away from the club, his arms resting on the rail. "Hmmm?"

"Why don't you like your uncle?" I repeated.

He sighed. "He's just...He pushes my family a lot...my dad used to do soccer, my uncle decided to coach him. He pushed him too far and my dad broke his leg, he can't play any more after that. He's been trying to push me and Joey into soccer, the same way that he did with my dad...I just don't want to end up like my dad did, not being able to play..."

He'd gone off in a kind of daydream, thinking about his dad and his uncle. His uncle sounded pretty mean. I sighed and turned to face him. I put a hand on his. Wally jumped and stared at me.

"I don't need you to worry about my family Numbuh 3." He smiled and turned his body to face me. "And I don't need you to feel sorry for me."

I blinked up at him. My head was slowly moving towards his, he did the same. Our lips almost touched when a voice interrupted us.  
"You tart!"

We jumped and looked up to see a distraught Fanny glaring at us, she stormed inside.  
I bit my lip and looked over the railing at the water below. I'd noticed that Fanny liked Wally but, it hadn't actually occurred to me. It hadn't really occurred to me how much _I_ liked him either.

"What's her problem?" Wally snorted, staring after her.

I shrugged. Not going to tell Wally Fanny's reason for uproar.  
Wally leant against the barrier once again, scratching the back of his head and trying to hide his blush. Attempting to act like nothing had happened.


	9. Chapter 9

I actually felt so bad on the ride home. When we landed back on earth we all agreed to walk home together. Fanny hadn't spoken to me the whole journey back. She'd just kept glaring at me evilly.  
The minute we walked near her house she stormed into it before any of us could even say goodbye to her.

"What went on at the club Kuki? She's been like that all day." Lottie asked coming up to me as we walked on. I held my breath and shook my head. Deciding that nothing had actually happened between me and Wally and he wasn't going to kiss me...why would he?

I suddenly stopped in my tracks as we approached Abby's house. My mum and dad were stood outside talking to Mr and Mrs Lincoln, Abby was stood next to them looking solemn. She glanced up and noticed me.

"What's wrong Kuki?" Micha asked, she followed my gaze and made and O sound. "Is that your mum and dad?"

I sighed as my parents looked and saw me, slowly I made my way towards them. My mother glared at me as I walked up to them. She said thank you to Mr and Mrs Lincoln before turning and opening the passengers side of the car door and jumping. My dad followed and I jumped in the back without a word.

"So you haven't studied at Abby's for over three months now?" My mum finally spoke. "You've been at soccer haven't you!"

I nodded, my head looking down at my knees.

"Have we not done enough for you girls?" Mum scowled. "You wanted a computer in your room, you have one, Mushi wanted her room redecorated she got it. This is how you repay us? All I want is a good future for you Kuki, so all I ask is that you study on a regular basis and do well in school...not with this ridiculous sport in your head! Is that too much to ask?"

I said nothing. I was in enough trouble already.

"I'm very disappointed in you Kuki, you're not to play soccer any more, you are no longer allowed out on Friday after school, you're to come straight home and study, and your on dinner and washing duty for two weeks."

When we got home I went up to my room and lay on my bed with a deep sigh.

"Sorry sis, I tried to cover you but mum wouldn't listen." Mushi said coming in.

I looked up and gave her a small smile. "It's okay, thanks anyway."

"Was she tough on you?" Mushi asked, sitting on my bed.

I rolled over onto my bed. "Two weeks dinner and washing up, and I'm not allowed out Friday nights any more, so there's no way that I can go to soccer practise."

"Man, out of all mothers, we were lumbered with her." I replied, a thought then came to my head. "Mush, what do you think mum would say if I brought a guy home who's not Asian?"

"Who? Wally?" Mushi asked casually. "She'd flip."

"What? I never said it'd be Numbuh 4!" I exclaimed.

Mushi gave a cackle. "Come on Kuki, any time you see him you need to physically put your eyes back in your head."

"I do not!" I gasped.

Mushi scoffed. "You do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Just admit it!"

"No, it's not true."

Mushi chuckled and stood up. "Fine, you wallow in self pity knowing that you're just SOOO IN LOOVE with Wally!"

"Shut up! I am not!" I yelled.

Mushi nodded. "Mm hmm."

"I don't!"

"Fine."

"I hate you!"

"I know." Mushi giggled annoyingly.

The minute she stepped out of my room I stormed over and slammed the door. I wasn't thinking of Wally, I was...just thinking.

…

The next Friday I locked my door, turned on my radio and climbed down my window. Running to the tree house and taking one of Hoagie's transport to Moonbase where soccer had just finished.  
Wally was up by the changing rooms with two teenagers. He shook the hand of them both.  
They walked off, nodding at me curtly as they walked past.

"Hey." I smiled.

He beamed, leaning against the wall. "That's the captain of Cleveland teens soccer team. He said that as soon as I'm a teen he could try and make me an assistant coach."

"Wally that's great!" I exclaimed, hugging him tightly. He gave a nervous chuckle. Wally didn't wrap his arms back around me, he never did, but he didn't pull me off like he usually would.

We heard a door open and slam again. I pulled away from him to see what it was, I saw Fanny stomping away and gave a sigh. Why did she have to keep walking in at the wrong times.

"Hey Kuki, how you doing?" I turned to see Micha.

"Hi." I smiled.

Micha moved from the doorway so that others could walk out. They all greeted me as they walked by.

"So couldn't you make it today?" Micha asked me.

I shook my head. "My mum found out that I was doing soccer, I'm not allowed out on Friday after school, I just sneaked out because studying was driving me crazy."

"Have you got any exams soon?" Micha cocked an eyebrow.

I shook my head. Making air quotations of my mothers 'wise' words. "No, she just thinks I should be 'on the ball'"

Micha scoffed. "Tough, see you later babe."

I waved her off and turned back to Wally.

"Well done anyway Mr coach." I giggled.

Wally shrugged. "I probably won't get it, I'd better not count on anything."

I gave a warm smile. "You deserve it...you taughtto play soccer, now that's amazing."

He laughed then rested his head against the wall. "So you can't come at all any more?"

"I told you at school, I have to stay home."

"Can't you just sneak out like you have today?" He asked, unknowingly putting on the cutest pout that I'd ever seen.

I shook my head once more. "You know better than I do, you can only sneak out so many times before your parents clock on."

Wally sighed then looked up and gave another smirk. "I can't believe goody goody Kuki sneaked out."

"What? I can be rebellious, especially against my mum." I laughed. Then a thought came to my head. "Wally, about last Saturday...I..."

"I've already forgotten it Numbuh 3." Wally interrupted me firmly.

A sudden rush of sorrow filled my body. Wally obviously didn't want to kiss me, he didn't want to talk to me about it. He was probably glad that Fanny had interrupted them...What if he liked Fanny instead?

"yeah...me too." I lied.

"I don't think I've ever seen your parents so angry." Wally said, changing the subject.

I gave a small chuckle. "Really? That's a small rage for my mum...I hate it, I either have to let the team down or make my mum mad."

Wally gave a sympathetic sigh as he shoved his hands into his pockets.  
"Why don't they want you to play?"

I shrugged. "It gets in the way of my studying, plus they think that soccers for guys."

Wally nodded. "So does my uncle. He'd have a screaming fit if he knew I was coaching girls."

"How do you know that?" I asked. "Maybe he'd be proud."

"You don't know my uncle." Wally smiled.

"You should be proud of what you're doing for us Wally." I told him. "Those teens obviously thought so."

Wally looked back at me. "Why are you giving up?"

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you giving into your mum and dad? You have to live your own life too."


	10. Chapter 10

"Fanny, Fanny will you talk to me?" I shouted to Numbuh 86 as she walked away from me after the bell had rang. I grabbed hold of her sleeve and spun her around to face me.

She heaved a large sigh. "What? What do you want?"

"Numbuh 86, I feel really bad about what happened." I started to reason.

Fanny nodded. "You should."

"I'm sorry." I sighed. "I didn't know that you liked Numbuh 4 that much."

Fanny sighed. "Sure you didn't."

"Honestly, I didn't." I protested.

Fanny rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you kissed him."

"I didn't...we didn't kiss." I shrugged.

Fanny gave a sarcastic laugh. "Oh, sorry for breaking you up! I'm surprised you didn't carry on after I'd left."

"I'm not like that!" I exclaimed. "If I'd known you liked him I wouldn't have..."

"You knew I liked him!" Fanny snapped.

I shook my head. "Honestly, I didn't!"

Fanny said nothing, she shook her head and stormed away. I felt my eyes burning up. Storming out of school I headed to the park.  
I saw the teens playing soccer and leant against a tree, waiting for Rai to look over so that I could catch his eye.  
He finally looked up and waved to me, I motioned for him to come with me, he excused himself from his friends and came up to my side.

"Hey...what's up?" He asked with concern when he noticed my tear stained face.

I shook my head. "I can't do anything right."

Rai sighed, "Come on, let's go sit on the bandstand."

We did so and he put his arm over me I sighed then looked up at him. "Rai, do like me? Like...you know...?"

He gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, I guess, kind of..."

"Well, maybe we should go out?" I asked, sitting upright.

"What?" He jumped. "Kuki, is anything wrong? You don't...seem yourself."

I shrugged. "I just don't think I'll make my mum happy until I get an Asian boyfriend."

"What's going on Kuki, you're not acting yourself." He asked me, removing his arm from my shoulder.

I shook my head and looked down at my feet. "Sorry, you know Numbuh 4? Wally?"

Rai nodded.

"I nearly kissed him the other week." I told him.

Rai smiled. "Really? I thought you liked him."

...why did everyone keep saying that? I shook my head and looked back at my feet. "My friend liked him too and now she's real mad at me."

"Kuki, you can't plan who you fall for...It just happens. Look at...well, Ashton Kutcher and Demi Moore, would anybody actually put them as a couple?" He asked.

I laughed. "No...Ashton Kutchers amazing."

"Yeah, I really like Ashton Kutcher." Rai told me.

I laughed. "Well who can't, he's so funny, and a great actor."

Rai went quiet then leant forward. "No Kuki...I..._really _like Ashton Kutcher."

I gasped. "You mean...?"  
He nodded in embarrassment.

"I haven't told anyone." He said as he stood up and looked out to where the guys were playing soccer.

I stood up and followed him, standing next to him and leaning on the rails. "It's not so bad...I mean, we're not in the 20th century any more."

Rai gave a scoff, "Come on, can you imagine telling your mum that you like girls? She's go nuts."

I sighed, he was right. I gave a small smile and looked at the guys who we was playing with.  
"What would those guys say if they knew?"

"You're not going to tell them are you?" Rai looked up with fear.

I shook my head hastily. "No! What do you think I am? I mean, I'm cool with it."

"And I'm cool with you liking a non Asian guy." Rai laughed. "Besides, he is pretty cute."

I chuckled and looked up at him.  
"You've made me feel a lot better, thanks Rai." I hugged him and he hugged back.

"See you later." He smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks later, a half term Wednesday. Wally had informed me that they were playing against the KND boys team sector G-P. It was our chance to get into the tournament. I had told Mushi about it and she'd managed to persuade mum and dad to go to her dance recital.  
Unfortunately, I couldn't attend Mushi's recital as I had caught the 'awful bug' which was being spread around school.

"I'll distract them with Tim Horton's or something on the way back but I can only stall for about two hours max." Mushi hissed to me as she walked out of the door and made her way to the car. I nodded.

"Get inside Kuki before you get worse. See you later honey." My mum said as she and dad walked out. I waved them off as they drove away.

The munite they were out of sight I pulled off my dressing gown and shoved it in my room, quickly changing into my kit and running out to get to Moon Base on time.  
Rai had pulled up outside my house in some TND transport. I'd told him I was playing and he'd said he wanted to come along. He'd brought Chad, Maurice and Peter. We sped off to Moon Base where the team were just warming up.

"I was scared you couldn't make it. Get on quick!" Wally exclaimed when he saw me. I ran on and began to warm up by the sidelines ignoring Fanny's glares, I heard Chad, Maurice, Peter and Rai talking from a few meteres away.

"Hey, I thought they'd all look like dykes, but they're all pretty hot." Chad scoffed.

Peter replied him. "Hey, have you seen the boobs on the captain? Its a wonder she doesn't knock herself out with them! And she's what? Eleven, imagine her at sixteen."

I glared up at them, then gave a smile when I heard Rai scolding them.  
"Can't you just see them as normal soccer players? Lay off!"

The game began, within the first ten minutes our team had scored 2-0. We were doing well.  
It was harder playing with Fanny on my team as she'd just ignore me even when I was open. I'd pass to her but she insisted on being immature.

Half time. 5-4 to us. I sucked on my bottle of water in the changing rooms.

"Can I come in?" Wally called.

We all shouted in agreement and Wally came in. "Okay guys we're doing great, just keep up the good work and it's in the bag. Numbuh 86, will you listen to Numbuh 3 when she tells you she's open? If you did we'd have at least two more ahead...It's on again now girls, good luck."

We all stood up and headed out. Me and Fanny were at the back, Fanny stopped as she got to the door.  
"Well of course Numbuh 4 would notice if his Numbuh 3 wasn't getting the limelight."

That was it.  
"What is your problem?" I tutted. "I told you I was sorry, you know that nothing like that is going on between me and Numbuh 4! Will you grow up and let's get on with the game."

I shoved past her and ran onto the pitch.

The game started once more.  
This was our best game yet, our score was 8-6. We were around 5 minutes near the end of the game. I dribbled the ball with ease near the goal post where I was planning to pass it to Lulu. A boy grabbed my shirt, pulling me to the floor as he kicked the ball to his friend.

"Hey! What are you playing at?" I shouted as I stood up. The ref blew his whistle.

The boy scoffed at me, trying to big himself up in front of his pals. "Take a hike Buddahead!"

I suddenly felt really mad. The ref blew his whistle once more. I shoved the boy. He pulled an aggressive face and took a step towards me. Sure, I was known as the youngest and most innocent of sector V, but defenceless I was not. I pushed him once more, knocking him to the floor.  
The ref physically pulled us apart.

"That's enough! Numbuh 26! That's a foul! Yellow card...Numbuh 3! Violent conduct! Red!" The ref ordered.

"What?" I yelled.

The ref shook his head. "Off the pitch."

I sighed and stormed towards Wally, who gave me a cold glare. I sat on the bench behind him, feeling like a toddler in shame with it's mother. Wally didn't even look at me when the time had finished.  
He watched our team go off into the changing rooms and then looked up at the audience.

"Numbuh 4 I..." I tried to explain.

He turned and narrowed his eyes at me. "Just go and get changed."

I slowly walked to the changing rooms, when I walked in I was greeted by the girls' sympathetic words of comfort.

"Don't sweat it Numbuh 3, we still won."  
"That ref was out of order."  
"Yeah and that guy was a twit."

I smiled at them quietly and got dressed, there was then a knock on the door. Wally came in.  
"Great job girls, it was a pretty good win." He said, he then turned to me. "What the crud got into you?"

I looked up at him. "Numbuh 4 he said..."

"I don't ever want to see you act like that again!" He shouted, leaning forward to scold me further. Waggling his finger at me aggressivley. "We're lucky that they let us keep our points and aren't suspending you or the whole team from the tournament!"

I bit my lip and glanced to the floor. Saying nothing. Wally sighed and stood up straight.  
"Great job girls, see you Friday."

I stood up and stormed out after him.

"Why did you yell at me like that!" I shouted at him when we were far away enough from the changing room. "That ref was out of order!"

He turned around frowning at me. "You could have got us kicked out of the tournament!"

"It wasn't my fault Wally! You didn't have to shout at me!" I folded my arms, standing behind the green container which stored football equipment.

I sniffed, hearing Wally tut.  
"Kuki, I'm your coach! I have to treat you just like the others."

I wiped a loose tear from my eye. Wally sighed. "Look, I saw it, he fouled you, he grabbed your shirt and pulled you down but you over reacted! You can't act like that!"

I gave a sob. "Wally that's not all! He called me a buddahead! Just because I'm Asian!...But I guess you wouldn't know how that feels."

I turned around, facing the car park. Trying to hold back my tears. Wally heaved a sigh. I suddenly felt his hands on my arms. His thumbs gently rubbing. What had gotten into him? He'd never done this before.

"Kuki, I'm an Australian kid in an American city. Of course I know how it feels." He said softly to me.  
I sighed and wiped the tears from my eyes. He gently spun me around and his next action surprised me. He pulled me into a hug and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my head onto his shoulder and put my arms around him.

"I've got your sweater all wet." I chocked.

He smiled. "Don't worry about it."

He tightened his grip. I closed my eyes and gave a small smile feeling more content and calmed.

"Kuki?" I jumped and looked up to see my dad. 

Oh Snap!


	12. Chapter 12

How did he get here? On Moon Base?  
Behind him I saw Abby. She shrugged at me in apology. I sighed and released Wally. I gave him a glance before walking down towards Dad.

We sat in the C.A.R which Abby brought dad in and we made our way home.

"I'm very disappointed in you Kuki. I was worried sick, we needed you and I had no idea where you were." My dad scolded on the way home. "I ask Abby where you are, so she takes me to Calcutta where I find you playing soccer?"

"Calcutta?" I asked, only to be shushed by Abby clearing her throat.

I sighed and looked down at my hands.

"Your sister was nearly kidnapped." Dad sighed, "Which is why I was in such a rush to find you."

I gasped. "Is she okay?"

Dad nodded. "She's fine, she's at home. There were some men in a red van who were going up and down the neighbourhood."

I bit my lip. We soon got home.

"Later girl." Abby said, she hugged me and whispered in my ear. "Sorry for dipping you in the ink girl, he was real scared, about to call the police, Numbuh 5 told him that you had a soccer game in Calcutta so not to bust KND whereabouts."

"It's okay." I sighed.

"By the way, you're telling Numbuh 5 all about you and Numbuh 4 when we walked in later."

I giggled and nodded.  
"Bye."

I turned and started to walk home, preparing myself for my lecture with dad.

"I really was worried Kuki." He told me.

I nodded. "I know, I'm sorry. I guess you're going to tell mum."

"Your mother's better off not knowing about this." He told me, he then looked at me and gave a small smile. "You played well."

I cocked an eyebrow up at him.

"Just remember your mother doesn't like it." He replied.

We walked in the house and heard my mother on the phone.  
"Yes, she's fine now, just a little shaken. I'm glad that boy helped her when he did though...so are you looking forward to your big day?...yes, only a week to go!"

I gasped, that was when our final was on.

"Dad, the tournament!" I hissed.

Dad sighed and shook his head. "It's your duty to be here for the family Kuki."

I bit my lip and looked down. I wasn't going to argue with him right now.  
I walked up the stairs with the feeling that I was once again letting the team down.  
I walked into Mushi's room to see her and Sandy kissing on her bed. I gasped.

"If I was mum, you'd be toast." I chuckled, closing the door.

The young couple jumped and parted.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Mushi nodded. "I am now, after my Prince Charming chased the bad guys away."

I rolled my eyes and leant against the wall.

"Where were you? At Abby's?" Mushi asked.

I shook my head, "Soccer, dad found out."

Mushi gasped and pursed her lips together.  
"Did you get into trouble."

I shrugged. "Yeah, but no...not as much as I thought I would, he said I played well."

"Wow, you must be good." Mushi chuckled.

I smiled and walked out, going into my own room. I walked into my bathroom and turned on the taps, changing into my dressing gown towel.  
I opened my door when I heard a knock. It was my dad...great.

He came in and sat on my bed.  
"Kuki, I understand that you have a hobby that you enjoy, but your mother and I just don't think that it's right for you."

"You mean mum doesn't." I mumbled.

My father then snapped at me. "Don't be so sour about your mother, she brought you into this world and is doing all she can to bring you up!"

I looked away, trying not to keep his eye contact.

"...and how many times has your mother told you about getting intimate with boys?"

I gasped. "Getting intimate? I gave my best friend a hug!"

My dad gave me a cold glare. "You do not know what boys are like Kuki! A hug could easily lead to much more."

"Dad! I know my best friend! He never hugs me, I was upset and he just tried to cheer me up! He wouldn't do anything! Maybe you should stop trying to control my life!"

Dad narrowed his eyes at me. He stood up and stormed to my door, opening it and turning to me before stepping out.  
"You really have disappointed me today Kuki."  
With that he walked out and closed the door.

I buried my head in my hands and sobbed. Standing up and walking into my bathroom to calm my nerves.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The next Saturday, I was sat on the park bench watching the guys play soccer. I didn't join in, mum would slaughter me.

"Hey, Numbuh 3!" I heard, looking up I saw Fanny.

I gave a small smile as she sat next to me.  
"What're you doing?" She asked.

I shrugged. "just watching the guys."

Fanny blinked. "You're not playing with them?"

I shook my head. "I think my family's heard enough soccer."

"We all missed you at training." Fanny said, her Scottish accent emphasising the next phrase. "Especially Numbuh 4."

I looked back at her.

"He thinks that he got you into even more trouble." She told me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I had a huge fight with my dad about it. He hasn't talked to me since and he won't let me go to the final. My aunt's weddings on the same day."

Fanny shook her head in desperation. "No, Numbuh 3 you can't miss the final! There was a scout at the last game and he's coming to see us play...if he's impressed we could get a deal when we're teenagers...Can't you just get away for an hour?"

I shook my head. "No Numbuh 86, I can't fight my parents any longer. I'm sorry I just can't go."

"You're just throwing your life away for your parents!" Fanny scoffed.

Filled with rage, I stood up and turned to her. "You only want me to go to keep your spot for the scout!"

Fanny gasped. "No!...I came here because I thought you should be part of it, you're apart of the team...I can get by without you...I came because Numbuh 4's worried about you too, I'll just tell him not to waste his time on you!"

She stood up and stormed away. I was left on my own, I looked over at the guys who were staring. I glared and made my way home, to shut myself in my room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys, just letting you know that updates are going to get pretty slow, as they have been. Exams are in a few weeks and I'm upping on the revision time so...by the time I get to write my brains frazzled and writers block and/or lack of enthusiasm takes over. Just so you don't think I've given up on you. **

It was the day before my aunts party and mum had decided that instead of a hen party, there would be one huge party at our house. Mum had ordered me and Mushi to dress up nice and hand out the food and drinks.  
I wore my dark blue dress with ruffles under a small white cardigan. My hair was up in a high ponytail. I had white ballet pumps and blue star earrings with a necklace to match.  
I was walking amongst the guests, meeting people who I didn't even know who'd comment on how much I'd grown or how beautiful I'd gotten. I didn't smile much, I tried to but didn't really see what I could be happy about.

Trying to hook me up once again, mum had invited Mr and Mrs Whit and Rai to the party (along with many other boys around my age). After handing out a dozen goujons, about twenty plates of spring rolls and over fifty drinks, I decided to take a break and go and chat with Rai. I knew that mum wouldn't bother me if I spoke to Rai for the chance of us hooking up.

"Look at my mum talking to your aunt. I think she's fishing for an invite." Rai sighed. "She's such a snooper."

I laughed. "If it's the reception she wants to go to she could just come along. Anyway I'd prefer it if you came, I'd actually have someone I don't mind talking to."

I glanced at the window to see my dad stood by it, shaking his head. What was he doing? I then saw a flash of an orange hoodie...Wally?  
I walked to the door and stepped out, where I saw Wally walking away and dad watching him.

"Dad, why was Wally here?" I asked.

Dad turned to me and shook his head. "Nothing."  
He then walked inside. I looked back to Wally, running after him. I called his name.

He was on the other side of the road when he heard me and stopped, turning around to see me.  
He gave a sad smile and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry I can't go tomorrow." I sighed.

He shook his head and muttered. "No, It's me who should be sorry."

"Why?" I shrugged.

"When your dad saw me hugging you, I just just tell he was going to flip out."

I shook my head. "No, he wasn't happy about me hugging a boy but he was madder about me lying to him. Mushi nearly got kidnapped so he was worried."

Wally's eyes widened, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, Sandy saved her." I smiled.

I looked back at the house to make sure that I wasn't being missed.

"I'd better go back, Say good luck to Numbuh 86 for the scout." I told him.

He fixed his focus on me. "The scout was coming to watch you too."

"Me?" I gasped.

Wally nodded. "He saw Numbuh 86 and you and thought you both had potential."

I sighed. "Well that makes me feel better about missing it tomorrow."

Wally looked over at the full house, listening to the blasting music and the chattering over it.

"So, which one of those guys are your suiters?" He asked.

I smirked and hit him lightly. "I'm not suited to anyone."

Wally grinned. "Good..."

I raised an eyebrow.  
He stuttered. "I...I mean, because you didn't want your mum choosing for you."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm keeping my grounds on that one."

He smiled.

"I'd better go..." I repeated.

Wally looked over to my door where my dad was hovering.  
"Yeah, i'd rather not get busted my your dad again."

"What did he say to you?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I'm not to touch you again and if he sees me making any physical contact with you I wouldn't be allowed to see you again. Because he knows what ruffian boys like me are like apparently."

I bit my lip. "Sorry."

Wally laughed. "He's just looking out for you."

"Yeah but he's so over protective!" I moaned.

Wally grinned. "You're lucky to have a protective family."

I stared back at him. "You're family love you."

"Yeah well...I'm the least favourite." He replied.

"I bet that's not true."

"Yeah?" Wally asked. "For Christmas, Joey got an Xbox, I got a book."

Trying to break the tension I took a few steps back. "I really have to go back."

Wally laughed. "You've said that three times now."

"Bye." I smiled.

"Later Kuki. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah. Good luck tomorrow." I said sadly. Walking back to the house to join the party I wasn't even enjoying. 


	14. Chapter 14

Man I hate weddings, my aunts service took at least an hour. It was so boring. My means of entertainment was finding funny words and phrases in the bible and chuckling to myself at the vicars out of tune, high volume pitching.

Rai and his parents hadn't come to the service...they were lucky...but he and Mrs Whit attended the reception, which I was pleased about as one weird guy kept staring over at me and giving me some goofy grin. I'd decided that Rai was now not allowed to leave my side while we were here.

I stood next to him as he talked with our mums, I kind of zoned out. Not really listening to anyone. All I kept thinking about was what the team would be doing right now, what they'd all think of me for not being there, if Fanny was going to impress the scout. I then felt a hand in mine. Jumping back to reality I followed where Rai was leading me.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we stepped outside the door.

Rai gave a smirk. "Come on, we can make half time if we go now."

I gasped. "No, Rai I can't my parents will kill me."

"Just tell them that we're going for a walk." He told me.

"I can't lie to them anymore." I shook my head.

"What are you two doing out here?" My dad asked merrily as he came up behind us.

I smiled at him. "Nothing, we're coming in now."

Rai looked at me defiantly and then back at my dad. "Mr Sanban, It's Kuki's tournament final today. Do you mind if we just go? I'll take her and have her back in an hour."

My dad narrowed his eyes at me. "You've got one hour, then I want you back...If your mother finds out, I knew nothing about it."

I nodded. "Agreed. Thanks daddy."

We ran to get some sort of transport to get to moon base.  
As soon as we got to the pitch I ran and grabbed some spare kit, quickly changing and running up to the edge of the pitch where Wally was stood watching the game.

"Wally!" I yelled.

He turned to me and his eyes widened. He came to the barrier and helped me as I climbed over.

"How're we doing?" I panted, out of breath.

"Not good, We're one nil down, with half hour to go. Start warming up." He replied.

I obeyed. Looks like I'd got there just in time, Lulu was given a red card for misconduct and arguing with the ref so I ran on.

"Hey Numbuh 3!" Fanny beamed, hi fiving me. "Glad you came."  
I smiled back. The whistle blew for us to continue play.

Flevvy scored a goal almost straight away, I grinned at the rush I was getting of the crowds cheer and the excitement

We were ten minutes from the end of play, I dribbled the ball with ease, thanks to Wally's teaching. There were two opposite players in front of me, with a great boot I sent the ball flying between them, past the goal keeper and into the net. The crowd once again cheered.  
When the game ended, no more goals were made, meaning that we'd won the tournament. Usually I would be having a huge celebration in the changing rooms with the girls, but my curfew was close and I had to get back soon. I put on my dress and fixed my hair, then rushed out to the front. I jumped when I ran into Wally as I stepped outside the changing rooms.

"Oh, sorry Numbuh 3." Wally chuckled, helping me up. "Great game, This is Josh. He's a scout for finding players for professional soccer teams."

"Hi." I smiled.

Josh smiled back. "Hey. Well played."

"Thanks." I beamed.

Josh turned back to Wally. "Well, I'll definatley say that I've got my eye on this one and the redhead for now. It could be a possible career for you guys, They've got talent."

"They sure have." Wally smirked at me. "Thanks Josh, glad you came."

"Later dude." Josh said as he walked off.

Wally beamed at me. "Great going Numbuh 3, you deserved it."

I was ecstatic. I was about to wrap my arms around him in a hug but was interrupted by Rai.

"Kuki, we have to go!" He said as he appeared from behind the changing room building.

I jumped. "Oh, yeah. Bye Numbuh 4, see you tomorrow!"

"Wait!" Wally hissed as he grabbed my hand to stop me from going. "What's he doing here?"

"He gave me a lift here." I replied, trying to get free and leave.

"Why?"

I shrugged. "I really have to go Numbuh 4. Bye."

We rushed back to the reception where I ran in and found my dad.

"How did it go?" He asked as he danced.

I smiled. "We won!"

He gave a toothy grin and did some of those well known, embarrassing dad dance moves.  
"Well, I have to say you were good when I watched you."

"Thanks dad." I smiled.

"Hey!" Rai poked me. I turned and smiled at him. "Well come dance with me!"

From there, the rest of the night was a blast. We danced, laughed and made the most of it.

When we got home my ears were ringing from the music. Mushi had fallen asleep in the car and dad carried her in, upstairs to her room.  
I walked up to mine and began getting ready for bed. I'd just changed into my pyjamas when my mother knocked on the door. She smiled as she came in and sat on my bed, I wiped the glitter from my eyes with a wipe and sat next to her.

She smiled at me proudly. "You looked so beautiful today."

I looked back up at her.

"You looked too grown up, but you did look beautiful. You and Rai were getting along well weren't you?"

I nodded.

"See? Isn't it nice to have one day without thinking about soccer?" Mum said to me.

I frowned. Then decided to tell the truth. "Mum, I went to a game today. It was the final and Rai took me during the reception."

Mum's face dropped.

"There was a scout there mum, he said that I was really good and I might be able to take it up professionally when I'm a teenager!" I said with excitement.

My mum looked disappointed for a minute, then looked up at me. "Is this definatley what you want to do Kuki?"

I nodded. "I really like soccer mum."

She sighed. "Well, I suppose I'll have to come and watch you on your next game and see how talented my daughter is for myself."

I gasped. "Really?"

She smiled.  
I gave a small squeal as I hugged her tightly.

"I suppose you're old enough to decide what you want, we need to give you space." Mum said softly.

I beamed at her, full of glee.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**** Sorry I've taken so long to update this final chapter, I just really haven't been in the mood to update this or Fitting in (which I will also update soon by the way).**

**Well anyway, I've got hundreds of ideas for new stories. Look out for my new story which will be the cover of _Mulan_, for once it won't be a ¾ cover. It was a request by...someone, I will look through my reviews and find out who.**

I ran to the park the next day. I knew perfectly well that Wally would be playing there.

Sure enough he was kicking a ball around on the grass. Keeping it from falling to the floor by using all parts of his body.

"Wally!" I yelled happily.

He caught the ball as he turned and looked at me.

"My parents said I can do soccer! I can do it! I don't have to lie to them any more!" I shrieked with excitement.

He dropped the ball on the floor as I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly until I heard him grunt from lack of breath.

"That's great Kuki." He grunted.

I let go of him to look him in the eye.

"Where's the blue haired guy?" Wally muttered.

I raised an eyebrow. "Rai? I don't know. Why?"

"I guess he's just what your parents want for you huh?" He sighed.

"Wally what are you talking about?" I chuckled.

He looked up at me. "Didn't you choose him out of your parents boyfriend choices?"

"No!" I laughed. "Rai's not my boyfriend he's...just a really good friend. Plus my mum and dad love him so I can get away with anything if he's taking me."

Wally's eyes softened. "So he's not your boyfriend?"

I gave him a small grin and without thinking I reached up and kissed him gently on the lips.  
He gave a goofy grin and smirked.

"What do you think?" I chuckled.

Wally beamed again and pulled me close, kissing me softly on the lips. When we broke apart he sighed as his eyes met mine.

"Man, Your dad will freak if he sees this." He smirked.

I laughed again. "Maybe you're something worth standing up to my parents for."

He replied with a passionate kiss.  
"They've asked me to start training as a professional coach." Wally whispered in my ear. "So I can start as a coach once I'm a teen."

"Wally that's great!" I gasped. "I'm really happy for you!"

I hugged him tightly.

"Fancy a game of soccer before I tell my mum and dad about you?" I asked, putting the yelling and screaming on hold for while and deciding to make the most of Wally.

Wally smirked. "Sure, I'll kick your ass."

"You wish!" I laughed, grabbing the ball from him, throwing it to the ground and booting it into the nearby goal post.

I ran after it and got to the ball, suddenly Wally's arms wrapped around my waist, restraining me from kicking the ball.

"Hey!" I giggled. "No physical contact! You fouler!"

Wally laughed as I squirmed in his arms. We both fell back on the floor and wrestled.  
He leant over me and smiled, leaning down and kissing my cheek softly.  
"I love you." He blushed.

My eyes widened with happiness. "Really?"

He smiled and nodded. "Really."

"I love you too." I sighed, propping myself up on my elbows and kissing him.

After sharing a long and loving kiss we got up and linked hands, preparing ourselves for the storm which would brew when I'd tell my mum and dad that I was going out with Wally. It was worth it. We loved each other, more than we both loved soccer.

_The End_


End file.
